The Immortal Time-Man Comic
by JuggaloScotty2Hotty
Summary: I wrote this all to be on a comic book and so there might be a lack of details. So let me know if there's anything to need be fixed or there's any misspells or in Corrections to let me know. Also let me know how the story goes if you like it or you just like it. So don't be afraid to let me know. There will be more. I'm writing as we are doing this.
1. Issue 01

**Issue #01**

 **In a town called New York City. There is a hero out there somewhere. Who Knowns, you could be the hero that I'm talking about. But no, I'm talking about a man. A man with great powers and no I'm not talking about Spider-Man. A man with powers of greatness. No not talking about Superman, Batman, Deadpool, Raven, and/or Caption Marvel. This man has Powers of time, Demon ability, and have the power to take others by standing near them and take the form of the powers. Also the powers he takes are permanent. This man goes by Time-Man.**

 **Real Name is Scott Maddrox**

 **Age is 23**

 **Height is 5' 9"**

 **Weight is 140lb**

 **Gender is Male**

 **Hair is short and Black**

 **Eyes are Milk white and Changes to Green when he is angry.**

 **Skin is Azarathian and mix with Kryptonian Skin in this case his skin is half red.**

 **There a man robing a small store and take off with the goods. But get half way and gets cloths line, then get knock out.**

 **"** _Here you go sir._ **"** **said Maddrox,**

 **as he is given back the goods to the store owner.**

 **"** _Thanks, umm Mr.?_ **"** **Said Store owner,**

 **as he was taking back his Goods.**

 **"** _Maddrox, is the name._ **"**

 **As the store owner looked at Maddrox arm and see an Arabic symbol, saying "** _Wisdom_ **"** **. The Store owner is Arabic and has a symbol saying "** _Peace_ **"** **on his hand. He ask Maddrox where and how he got that mark.**

 **"** _It where I'm from._ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **"** _Then how did you end up here?_ **"**

 **"** _It a long Story. But I'll be sure that I'll tell you some day._ **"**

 **Then he tell him is name.**

 **"** _The name is Scott Maddrox. I got the name Maddrox from a band called Twiztid. One of them is name Madrox and so I went by the name Maddrox. Scott is my real name, but I wanted something CRAZY._ **"**

 **Then a man comes up to Maddrox and ask him to come with him to see something.**

 **Meanwhile, a man that goes by the name Shadow Relic.**

 **Name Is Unknown, goes by Shadow Relic**

 **Age is 25**

 **Height is 6' 6"**

 **Weight is 121lb.**

 **Eyes are White**

 **Hair is White**

 **Skin is Pale White**

 **He carries a Katina sword made out of Kryptonite and Kryptonite grenades. He also as this blade on is left arm and it is made out of Kryptonite. Also his Power is Nature. Well he is standing on an overseer and he is talking to someone on his Communication device.**

 **"** _Sir I see the target sir. She a rapper, with pink hair. Is she really the one you're looking for?_ **"**

 **"** _Yes, she the one. So take her when she is an only._ **"**

 **As he stand on the overseer and looking down at her and watching her performance.**

 **Now back to Maddrox.**

 **"** _What is it?_ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **"** _Look, my name is Jake and I need your help Time-Man._ **"**

 **Name is Jake**

 **Age is 17**

 **Height is 6' 0"**

 **Weight is 160lb**

 **Gender is Male**

 **Hair is short and Black**

 **Eyes are Brown**

 **Skin is African American**

 **Maddrox is looking at him and said, "** _How do you know who I am?_ **"**

 **"** _Listen, you look the same as I remember you. Like you don't Change._ **"**

 **"** _You didn't answers me._ **"**

 **"** _I don't know why I know. But I just do._ **"**

 **"** _Just tell me what you want?_ **"**

 **Jake hands Maddrox a V.I.P. Pass with Security on it.**

 **"** _Look man I've seen people come up missing, all over town. So because of that I been looking for someone like you._ **"**

 **"** _But why do you think your boss is the target?_ **"**

 **"** _Cause man I have this bad feeling in my chest._ **"**

 **"** _Who is your boss then?_ **"**

 **"** _Her name is Whitney Peyton. The female rapper and singer, that is on the stage right now._ **"**

 **So Maddrox takes the pass and walks up to the stage and goes in the back and keep an eye out for anything that is strange.**

 **As Whitney Peyton is singing the song "** _Story Book_ **"** **and the Crow is Cheering. Also they are singing along. When the song was over, a security guy comes up to Maddrox to pull him back.**

 **"** _Hey get your hands off of me. I'm her Bodyguard._ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **"** _Hang on guys. Who are you and what do you want?_ **"** **Said Whitney,**

 **as the men let him go.**

 **Name is Whitney Peyton**

 **Age is unknown**

 **Height is 5'5"**

 **Weight is 145lb**

 **Gender is Female**

 **Hair is Pink**

 **Eyes are Gray**

 **Skin is White**

 **"** _I just been hired to be your bodyguard._ **"**

 **"** _Who hired you?_ **"**

 **"** _Your ticket guy name Jake._ **"**

 **Whitney tell one of her security guy to bring Jake to her. They just stared at each other in tell security came back with Jake.**

 **"** _What do you want?_ **"** **Said Jake,**

 **"** _Who is this and why are you hiring a bodyguard for me?_ **"** **Said Whitney,**

 **"** _I hired him because you need a bodyguard like Mr. Maddrox here._ **"**

 **Whitney said, "** _Find he can stay as my bodyguard._ **"**

 **"** _I don't see the point of hiring you. When the show is over._ **"** **Said Whitney,**

 **"** _I was hired to be your bodyguard. That means I'm watching over you. Even after the show._ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **"** _So what you be walking me home too?_ **"**

 **Maddrox answer with a yes and said, "** _But if you don't want me here as your bodyguard? Well then I must tell you that there are people going missing around here._ **"**

 **"** _Well then find stay then, okay._ **"**

 **They got in to Whitney's van to go to the place that she is staying at.**

 **"** _Why did Jake hired you?!_ **"** **Said Whitney,**

 **Maddrox stay quiet and looks out the window of the van.**

 **Shadow Relic is watching them from a roof top and waiting for her to go to sleep. When she did go to sleep, Maddrox is standing in the room. Looking out the window and watching for any one that want to come after her. Maddrox doesn't see anybody out there. As soon as he turn is back from the window. Shadow Relic came busting through the window and attack Maddrox. But Maddrox was stronger than that. He blasted Relic with his hand, out of the window. It woke Whitney up.**

 **"** _What the hell was that?!_ **"** **Said Whitney,**

 **"** _That was trouble. Also that mean we need to leave or else he will come back._ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **"** _But how did you do that thing with your hands?_ **"**

 **"** _It a long story and we do not have time to talk about this._ **"**

 **So then Maddrox grabs Whitney by the hand and runs with her.**

 **"** _Where are we going?_ **"** **Said Whitney,**

 **"** _To my place. You will be safe there and I'm going back there to stop him._ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **They got inside the van and drove off. Maddrox uses his powers to slow time down. To make it faster to get there.**

 **"** _We're here._ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **"** _So this where you live?_ **"**

 **"** _Yea, why you don't like it?_ **"**

 **"** _No, it just that I didn't think you were a Juggalo._ **"**

 **"** _Well yea I'm a Juggalo and I have powers. So yep that how I can blast people through windows. Also I am a fan of your work._ **"**

 **"** _I can see that._ **"**

 **As Whitney start to look around the place. She can see a big ass "** _ICP_ **"** **sign on the wall in the front room. There a Shelf on the wall next to the sign and it felled with CDs.**

 **"** _Wait you said you're a fan of me._ **"** **Said Whitney,**

 **"** _Yea, why is that a problem?_ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **"** _No, it that you are a superhuman and my bodyguard. What the odds of that happen?_ **"**

 **"** _In million, in less they are like me._ **"**

 **So Whitney Stay at Maddrox's place. Then Maddrox runs after Shadow Relic.**

 **At the moment Shadow Relic is still trying to get back up. But as soon as he does. Maddrox was already there. Maddrox gabs Relic by the neck with one hand and lift him up. "** _You don't remember me, do you?_ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **"** _Yeah I do. You're guy that blasted me out of the window just now!_ **"**

 **"** _No, I mean who I am! We're enemies and I remember everything!_ **"**

 **Then Maddrox lift Relic up again and punch him in the face. It make him go flying about 5 blocks away. But Maddrox doesn't let him have a chance to fight back. He webs him up with him knocked out.**

 **Then Maddrox heads back to his place. But at that moment Relic wakes up and all webbed up. He breaks free and runs to his boss. 12 hours go by. Maddrox and Whitney are at the bridge.**

 **"** _So are you sure you don't want to come along?_ **"** **Said Whitney,**

 **"** _No, I still have business to take care of here._ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **"** _Well if you change your mind, call me. Also it would be fun to having a superhero as a bodyguard._ **"**

 **"** _Well maybe, when I'm done here I might give you a call._ **"**

 **"** _It feels like I'm in a comic book or something._ **"** **Said Whitney,**

 **"** _Well we are in a comic book._ **"** **Said Maddrox,**

 **"** _What are you talking about?_ **"**

 **"** _Nothing._ **"**

 **Then Whitney gives Maddrox a hug. Then she get in her van and drive off to the next city. Relic bust through his boss's office door.**

 **"** _I failed you! He said that we're enemies and I don't remember him._ **"** **Said Relic,**

 **"** _Don't worry about him we will deal with him soon._ **"** **Said his boss,**

 **"** _But how?_ **"** **Said Relic,**

 **as Luthor just looks at Relic and Smile at him.**

 **Name is Lex Luthor**

 **Age is Unknown**

 **Height is 6' 2" (in Armor is 6' 11")**

 **Weight is 210lb (in Armor is 595lb)**

 **Gender is Male**

 **Hair is Bald**

 **Eyes are Green**

 **Skin is White**

 **I'm working on Issue #02 right now.**


	2. Issue 02

**Issue #02**

 **It been a week since Whitney left. Maddrox is looking for Lex Luthor and his sidekick Shadow Relic. Maddrox is listing to a police radio.**

 **"** _We have a bank robbery and we might need code Harley!_ **" Said the cop,**

 **two of the members show were dress in red and black cloths. The two started to go inside the bank. But as soon as they go inside a quick blur in and out.**

 **"** _What the Hell was that?_ **" Said the cop,**

 **(Jump to the police Station)**

 **"** _I want eyes and ears on this Blur._ **" Said Chief Spoonsdale,**

 **"** _Chief, it Harley, she here._ **" Said the cop,**

 **"** _Oh Harry! Two of my members told me about what happen at the bank._ **" Said Harley Quinn,**

 **Name is Harleen Frances Quinzel (Harley Quinn)**

 **Age is Unknown**

 **Height is 5' 7"**

 **Weight is 115 lbs**

 **Gender is Female**

 **Hair is Blond with Blue and Red**

 **Eyes are Blue**

 **Skin is White**

 **"** _Yeah, but it a Blur_ **." Said the Chief,**

 **"** _Let me take a look._ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _Go ahead. I don't see what good it well do._ **" Said Chief,**

 **Harley takes a look. She see the Blur and ask for a copy. The Chief gives Harley a copy.**

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **"** _Hurry up! Get this shit loaded on the truck!_ **" Said Hammerhead,**

 **Name is Joseph (last name unrevealed)**

 **Aka Hammerhead**

 **Age is Unknown**

 **Height is 5' 10"**

 **Weight is 265 lbs**

 **Gender is Male**

 **Hair is Black**

 **Eyes are Blue**

 **Skin is White**

 **Maddrox show up and takes out every one. But Hammerhead,**

 **"** _What the Hell! Who the Hell are you?_ **" Said Hammerhead,**

 **"** _It doesn't matter. I want your boss Kingpin. Where is he?_ **" Said Maddrox,**

 **Name is Wilson Grant Fisk AKA Kingpin**

 **Age is Unknown**

 **Height is 6' 7"**

 **Weight is 450 lbs**

 **Gender is Male**

 **Hair is Bald**

 **Eyes are Blue**

 **Skin is White**

 **Hammerhead tells Maddrox where to find the guy that he meet. Then he leaves Hammerhead for the Police to pick up.**

 **Back to the station.**

 **"** _Chief it Harley, she back sir._ **" Said the cop,**

 **"** _Oh great! Let her in._ **" Said Chief,**

 **"** _Hey Chief Harry I need a new tape. Cuz I can't ID this Blur._ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _Yeah well the Blur takes down more thugs last night._ **" Said Chief,**

 **"** _So does that mean you got a new video of the Blur?_ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _Yes, but we also got the guy. But the screen show his back and we can't see his face. But we got the guy that seen his face._ **"**

 **"** _Yeah well did you get him to tell you where the Blur is going?_ **"**

 **"** _Yes, he did. He gave us the coordinates to where he is going._ **"**

 **"** _But did you have him tell you who or what this guy is or what?_ **"**

 **"** _No, I figure we catch this guy now that we know where he is_ **"**

 **Harley tells Harry that they need descriptions of the Blur guy. So they go in the room where Hammerhead is and interrogate him to get him to tell them about the Blur. Hammerhead try to make a deal. To get out of jail. But Harley pulls out a gun and point it at Hammer. Hammer then give up.**

 **"** _Oh okay okay, the guy has Red skin and Black hair. His Eyes were milk white. But then turn green after he got pissed off at me. When I didn't tell him where I meet with one Kingpin's guy. You know what? You act just like him._ **" Said Hammerhead,**

 **as the Chief and Harley leave the room.**

 **"** _What the Hell was that all about!?_ **" Said Chief as in a Shock,**

 **"** _That was me getting him to talk._ **"**

 **"** _Yeah well what if he didn't talk? Then what?_ _You were going shoot him?_ **"**

 **"** _No, I just did it to scare him. I did it to get him to talk. Look if Batman can do it. Then so can I._ **" The Chief send cops to get this.**

 **"** _Listen I think I know who this guy. His name is Time-man aka Scott Maddrox._ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _and how do you know him?_ **" Said Chief,**

 **"** _Cuz he is my ex._ **"**

 **So Harley quickly had to her home and grabs her stuff and had out to go after Maddrox, Harley get there to the Kingpin's guy. He is already hanging from the ceiling. She cut him down and wouldn't talk. So Harley take a gun and hold it to his head.**

 **"** _Okay Okay I'll tell you!_ **" Said the Thug,**

 **so he tells her where Time-man is at.**

 **"** _See, now was that hard? Tell you what I'll let you go now._ **" Said Harley,**

 **At the Kingpin's place a flashing red blur takes out every guard except for the ones that are in his office.**

 **"** _Wilson Fisk, don't bother to try. Every Guard in this building is down. Except for these one._ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _So then what is it that you want? Um I don't think we have properly introduce ourselves?_ **" Said Kingpin,**

 **"** _The name is Time-Man and I'm here for Lex Luthor._ **"**

 **"** _So is that all you want?"_

 _"Yeah, just tell me and I'll leave you in Peace._ **"**

 **Kingpin sit on this and thinks.**

 **"** _Here the coordinates to the last whereabouts._ **"**

 **"** _So wait, not even the Great Kingpin knows where someone is?_ **"**

 **"** _Lex is hiding from me. But if you find him then I will find him to._ **"**

 **So then Time-Man Leaves to go find Lex. He Show up to the place to find him. But Lex was not there at all. Then he heard something coming from the other room. He walks in the room to find Shadow Relic.**

 **"** _Oh shit it you._ **" Said Relic as in a shock,**

 **Quickly Relic makes dash out of a window. Time-Man makes chase. Then Time runs right in front of him.**

 **"** _You can't out run me!_ **"**

 **Then right at that moment Time-Man was hit by a Motorcycle. Then Relic gets away.**

 **"** _Who the Hell hits me?!_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **as his eyes start to glow green and skin get darker.**

 **"** _Oh baby you should know who I am!_ **" Said Harley Quinn,**

 **as Harley smiles and looking at him.**


	3. Issue 03

**Issue #03**

 **Blast from the past (part1 of 2)**

 **Here's a back flash of the past. Here's how Time- Man and Harley meet up the first time.**

 **Time-Man has been captured by Deathstroke and Blackfire. They were going to try to Lord the Titans in. To capture Raven. They are on this ship flying. I need Raven to free Trigon and they need Time-Man to be the vessel. But Time-Man isn't going to let that happen. He uses his octave Bean blast from his entire body. It causes the ship to lose control and starts going down. It crashes into the ground. Time-Man punched the side of the ship. As he got out, he see a sign that said "** _Welcome To Black Gate_ **". Time-Man started to walk into the building.** **As he is walking through the building. There is a trap door. That he stepped on and he falls through. He hit the bottom and Stadium lights flash on super fast.**

 **"** _Hello, can we lose the lights?_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **As he said that, a bunch of things climbing down. They are in fighting stands. Time-Man started to warn them. By telling them that he not human. They all stepped back and putting thire hands down.**

 **"** _That better!_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **As a big fist comes flying out him and hits him so hard to knock him back.** **This big mother fucker is a giant ass human shape crocodile. He was giving a lot of blows. But Time-Man isn't going down that easy. Then the room lit up bright green. Then the crocodile guy took one more big punch to the face. It knocked him out.**

 **Time-Man wake up in a chair tied to it. It still dark as fuck. But as soon as they notice that he is awake. The room lit up bright green again. Then someone was laughing.**

 **"** _I knew you were a Kryptonian!_ **" Said the woman in the shadows,**

 **"** _Green barely effects._ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _What about a orange?_ **" Said The Woman,**

 **"** _There is no such thing is orange!_ **"**

 **"** _Yes there is and I have right here!_ **" As she changed the green Kryptonite to orange Kryptonite,**

 **"** _Nothing so I guess I'm used to this Kryptonite as well!?_ **"**

 **"** _You're not entirety, this Kryptonite is like playing Simon Says or should I say Harley says!_ **"**

 **"** _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttt!_ **"**

 **Time-Man try to break free. But it all ready to late. She already has him under her control. But at the same time Time-Man push this button in the shape of the Superman symbol. It attached to his hand.**

 **"** _Tell me your name!_ **" said the woman,**

 **"** _My name is Scott Maddrox aka Time-Man. Wait why did I say that?_ **"**

 **"** _Because you are under my control. Thanks to this orange rock._ **"**

 **As one of her henchman notice Time-Man as a stressed call device. That attached to his hand. The woman tell Time-Man to come to her. Time-Man try not to walk to her. But the Kryptonite is too strong. As he got to her. She ripped the stressed call device off of his hand.**

 **"** _Who did you call?_ **" Said the woman,**

 **"** _Superman!_ **" Said Time-Man as he is trying to not to talk.**

 **"** _Ool that means I'll have 2 kryptonians!_ **"**

 **"** _Who are you?_ **"**

 **"** _Me, well sweetie I'm Harley Quinn!_ **"**

 **At that moment Time-Man skin change colors. So did his eye and his hair. He looked like the Joker. Just by a little bit. Harley** **Quinn looks at Time-Man. She him change into a Joker look.**

 **"** _Hahahaha! I feel funny hahahaha!_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _Why do you look like that now?_ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _Because my power is your power. That mean the joker toxic in blood turn me into this. But since I never had this before. It going to be hard for me to control._ **" Said Time-Man as he is laughing.**

 **"** _Well T-Man your under my control! That mean you have no choice. But to do what I say!_ **" Said Harley Quinn,**

 **So they wait for Superman to show up.**

 **As they waiting for Superman. Harley commands Time-Man. Telling him that know matter what. That he obey her. He tells her as long as she has that rock on hima. That he has no choice. Superman fly in but doesn't touch the ground. He is floating.  
**

 **"** _Hey sups why won't you come down here?_ **" Said Time-Man as he is laughing.**

 **As Superman is looking around and thinking at the same time.**

 **"** _Harley is here and she did something to Scott._ **" Said Superman as he is talking to someone one the JL communication device.**

 **"** _I got your back but don't let Harley get to you._ **" Said the person on the other side communication device, with a Reggie voice.**

 **"** _Oo what the matter Superman?! Is the Man of Steel scared?_ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _No, In fact I don't want to hurt you. But also you may have Kryptonite._ **" Said Superman,**

 **As Harley smiled at him and tells Time-Man to take Superman down. So Time-Man jumps up at him. He punch sups in the face. Knocking him to the ground. Harley has a remote to turn the Kryptonite on. The room lit up green. But at that point Batman jump out and throws a Heat wave sticky grenade. It lands on the choker that has the orange Kryptonite attached to it.**

 **"** _No no no B-Man, you always ruined everything_ **!" Said Harley,**

 **Time-Man still looking like joker grabs sups and bats. He runs really fast before she changed the room orange.**

 **"** _No no no, damn it!_ **" Said Harley,**

 **Time-Man got them away. He stopped at the road to Gotham. Time-Man is now changing back to himself.**

 **"** _That a close one! She would have me and sups under her control._ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _But what happened to your skin and hair?_ **" Said Superman,**

 **"** _I don't know. I think when I'm around her I change it to that. But she has orange Kryptonite._ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _Your coming with me!_ **" Said Batman,**

 **"** _For what?_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _Because we need to figure out how and why your changing into that._ **" Said Batman,**

 **"** _Find but I didn't agree to this. Just so you know._ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **So Superman going back to his place. Bats and Times go to the Batcave.**

 **to be continued**


	4. Issue 04

**Issue #04**

 **Blast from the past (part2 of 2)**

 **Time-Man and Batman are at the Batcave. Meanwhile, Blackfire and Deathstroke have arrived at Harley's secret base. Back to the Batcave.**

 **"** _So what have you found out?_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _Nothing, there is nothing in your system. That said you're infected with anything._ **" Said Batman,**

 **"** _Cool, then I'm out of here B-Man!_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _No! Your not well!_ **" Said Batman,**

 **"** _Yeah I am! Can't you see what this is?_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **Batman just stand there and looks at him. Bats is also not happy about this whole thing.**

 **"** _It's my powers! That means I can control this!_ **" Said Time-Man as he is very happy about this.**

 **"** _You don't know that. Plus what if you can't control this?_ **" Said Batman,**

 **as he is turning around and see Time-Man is gone.**

 **"** _Damn it!_ **"**

 **Batman calls Superman.**

 **So Time-Man is running through Gotham. He comes to a stop and looks around him. He started to think to himself.**

 **"** I should go back. **" Said Time-Man,**

 **Then a voice speak to him.**

 **"** _No! B-Man doesn't like you. He will lock you up. Also you need to control this power._ **" Said the voice,**

 **"** _Who said that? Is this JS2H or the reader?_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _No! I'm your friend Scotty V! I say we should go back to Harley Quinn. She might be the source to this._ **"**

 **"** _Okay! Let's go Homie!_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **So Time-Man go to Black Gate. To found Harley Quinn. As he got there. He see everyone is dead. But Killer Croc and Harley.**

 **"Oh looks who back. For some more beating!" Said Croc,**

 **"** _Wawa Wawa! I didn't come here to fight._ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _Then why come back? What you got a death wish?_ **" Said Harley,**

 **Then Time-Man skin change from light red to pale white.**

 **"** _I'm here to control this_ **." Said Time,**

 **As he is pointing out his skin change.**

 **"** _So what? Is that because of me?_ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _Well yeah and B-Man thinks it's dangerous. But I say it's Kanda cool._ **"**

 **"** _Well I say I should kick your ass_ **!" Said Croc,**

 **As comes swinging. Scotty tells Time to stop time and punch him as hard as he can. Time-Man did this and nothing happened. But when unfreeze time. Crock flying through the wall. Knocking Croc out.**

 **"** _Whoa! That what you get._ **" Said Time-Man,**

"Oh wow! That was cool! **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _So what happened here?_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _Blackfire and Deathstroke was here looking for you. They killed everyone here. But me and Croc._ **" Said Harley**

 **"** _Well I said get paid back. So what do you say?_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _Well they said something about Brother Blood._ **"**

 **Time-Man mother speak to him and tells him. That Brother Blood is one Trigon followers and she tell him here to find him. So Harley and Time-Man go to Brother Blood's hide out.**

 **While they are on their way to Brother Blood's hide out.**

 **"** _Hey what is stopping me from using this orange Kryptonite on you?_ **"**

 **"** _There nothing sweetie. But if you want my trust. You won't ues that._ **"**

 **As Harley is holding on to the Kryptonite.**

 **"** _Well sweetie your not going to take this form or leave me._ **" Said Harley,**

 **Then Superman and Batman shows up. Time-Man stand in front of Harley. He trying to keep them off of her.**

 **"** _Scott get out of the way!_ **" Said Superman,**

 **"** _He might be under her control!_ **" Said Batman,**

 **"** _No no no, we're friends now._ **" Time-Man,**

 **As Superman charge at him. But Time-Man used a force filled. Then Time-Man used is psychic powers. To make them relax. They then start to mellow out.**

 **"** _See, we all here are friends._ **" Time-Man,**

 **"** _How can you trust her?_ **" Said Batman,**

 **"** _I just can. Plus we're putting a stop to them._ **"**

 **Superman try to explain to Time-Man. But before he could say anything. They took off in a speed of time. They** **arrive at Brother Blood HQ. They just walked in.**

 **"** _So where are they?_ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _Hahahaha, I know you would show up!_ **" Said Brother Blood,**

 **"** _How did you know?_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _Because I'm your father's head follower. So he gave me the power to see the future._

 _Remember Deathstroke we need him alive. You can kill the girl._ **" Said Brother Blood,**

 **"** _You forget that I have the power Time._ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **Blackfire and Deathstroke both try to take them down. But at that moment, a flash of light came out of nowhere.**

 **"** _No no no, what the hell just happened? Where did they go?_ **" Said Brother Blood,**

 **"** _Don't know and I don't understand. Couldn't you seen this coming._ **" Said Blackfire,**

 **Time-Man is out cold. Harley Quinn is still awake. There is a man in a hooded cloak.**

 **"** _Who are you and what did you just do?_ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _I'm Jamie and I just saved your life. Don't tell him I was here._ **"**

 **"** _Okay, but why did you do that?_ **"**

 **"** _Cuz he is the chosen one. But he must be tested. To see if it true._ **"**

 **"** _Wow, T-Man is a chosen one!?_ **"**

 **"** _Yes, Harley I need your word. Do not speak to anyone about this. If you do we know who you are and we can find you._ **"**

 **"** _Who is we?_ **"**

 **Jamie hands her a black card saying "** _Dark Lotus_ **".**

 **"** _Who is the Dark Lot-?_ **"**

 **As Jamie is already gone like that and the card vanished. Then Time-Man wakes up.**

 **"** _What the hell happened?_ **" Said Time-Man,**

 **"** _I don't know. Maybe you did something._ **"**

 **They became a couple with in a few days. They like this for a whole year. They broke up day. They both wanted to break up.**

 **Zooming out of Time-Man eye and looking at Harley.**

 **"** _Oh baby you should know who I am!_ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _How do you remember me?_ **"**

 **"** _Don't know. But I've been looking for you._ **"**

 **So Harley and Time-Man make up. They are at her place.**

 **To be continued**


	5. Issue 05

**Issue #05**

 **Search for lost memories**

 **Time-Man and Harley are both at her place. They talking about the past and she brings up the fact that she has a gange call the gange of Harleys. She also said she ran for Mayor.**

 **"** _Whoa whoa, hold on you mean to tell me that you ran for Mayor!_ **" Said Scott Maddrox,**

 **"** _Yeah! But enough about me. What about you?_ **" Said Harley,**

 **Well Scott tell her that his sister Raven used a spell on him. It erase everyone in the world memory's. But people are starting to remembering him again.**

 **"** _Like you, you remember me again._ **" Said Scott,**

 **"** _Hum I never forgotten you. But a lot of people has._ **" Said Harley,**

 **Scott start to think about this. Then I thought about the Lotus.**

 **"** _That it the Dark Lotus may have the answers! But first I need to take care of business._ **" Said Scott,**

 **"** _You mean that guy you was chasing._ **"**

 **"** _Yeah, I need to find him. To take lex down._ **"**

 **"** _Let sups deal with it_ **."**

 **"** _Yeah your right, we should go see the the Lotus._ **"**

 **So they teleport to the Lotus lair. The place looked empty. There is dust everywhere. Scott get on one knee and dose the Dark Lotus sign. Only two show up. Jamie and Shags.**

 **"** _What the hell happened here and why is it only you two showing up?_ **" Said Scott,**

 **"** _The Lotus is no more. Cuz of you, your the reason why._ **" Said Jamie,**

 **"** _What! Do you mean by that?_ **" Said Scott,**

 **"** _When your sister used the spell to make everyone to forget you. It broke our boundaries._ **" Said Shags,**

 **"** _We thought you were dead._ **" Said Jamie,**

 **Scott try to explain that he is back. That the Lotus should do the same.**

 **"** _Maybe, but you must show the world that your back._ **" Said Jamie,**

 **"** _Okay, I'll do that._ **" Said Scott,**

 **"** _Harley I'm amazed that you didn't tell him. That is great to know._ **" Said Jamie,**

 **"** _Know what?_ **" Said Scott,**

 **Jamie tell Harley it okay to tell him. So Harley tell Scott about the time they got away from Brother Blood. That Jamie is the one that saved them.**

 **"** _Oh ok._ **" Said Scott,**

 **"** _That it? Your not mad or concern?_ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _No, now can we get going?_ **" Said Scott,**

 **We left and went back to her place. Scott is thinking about what to do.**

 **"** _I have to find Raven. But first I need to get a sense of Shadow._ **" Said Scott,**

 **So Harley and Scott both went back to where lost Shadow Relic.**

 **"** _Well, did you find anything?_ **" Said Harley,**

 **"** _Yes, I have a scent!_ **" Said Scott,**

 **To be continued**


End file.
